Touch panel, also known as touch-control screen or touch-control panel, is an induction-type liquid crystal display device that can receive touch-induced input signals. FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural view of a touch panel. From the top to the bottom of FIG. 1, the touch panel includes a cover glass, a liquid crystal display module, an air gap, a force sensor, a cushion layer, and a middle-frame (MF) layer. Moreover, the MF layer is also the ground (GND).
When the surface of the touch panel is pressed by applying a force, the distance between the force sensor and the GND may be changed. As shown in FIG. 1, assuming the force is applied along the direction indicated by the arrow, the layers in the touch panel may be deformed as schematically illustrated by the dotted lines in FIG. 1. Further, the capacitance of a capacitor is calculated using the formula: C=ε×S/(4πkd), where S is the area that the force sensor directly faces to the MF layer, k is the electrostatic constant (i.e., Coulomb's constant), ε is a relative dielectric constant, and d is the distance between the force sensor and the MF layer. According to the formula, when the distance d is changed, the capacitance C may also be changed. Therefore, whether the user touches the touch panel may be determined by monitoring the changes in the capacitance C.
However, current touch panels are undesirably too thick. The disclosed liquid crystal display assembly and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.